1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder of a camera having a macro-photographing function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera having a finder optical system and a photographing optical system that are separate from each other, a parallax inevitably occurs. Moreover, for a camera having a macro-photographing function this problem is even more likely to occur. To compensate for the parallax, such a camera is usually provided with a parallax correcting (compensating) mechanism which has a prism inserted in the optical axis of the finder to deflect the finder optical axis toward the optical axis of the photographing optical system upon macro-photography. Alternatively, such a camera is also often provided with a parallax correcting mechanism which moves the field frame (the frame defining the field of view) toward the photographing optical axis upon macrophotographing. However, in the former parallax correcting mechanism, since the optical axis is deviated by the prism, rays of light having the deviated optical axis are observed through the finder, thus resulting in a deteriorated image. In the latter parallax correcting mechanism, since the circumferential portion of the finder optical system is used, the quality of the image is also decreased. In addition, in known parallax correcting mechanisms, it is necessary to correct the diopter due to the transfer of the photographing mode into the macro mode.